Graduation means parting
by Spindelhona
Summary: YAY! Kyoko's graduating from the Love Me-section! But...someone's not so happy about it... A short nopointer of mine.


**DISCLAIMER: I claim no rights to SKIP BEAT.**

**GRADUATION MEANS PARTING**

Early Friday afternoon. Young couples walked side by side under umbrellas in a light, misty rain. Businessmen and -women hurried back to work from late lunch meetings, some seemingly unaware of the rain. Somewhere a school bell rang, its shrill sound almost drowned by the wheezing sound of the rain. And inside the LME building a thunderstorm in human disguise roamed the corridors searching for its chosen prey. People moved aside as it approached them, clearing an open path, but still the intensive pressure got to them and left them frightened and upset. But when the thunderstorm passed a certain door, a man stepped out and called after it:

"Kotonami-san! Do you have a minute?"

The thunderstorm turned around, its raven hair sweeping by the force of her violent turn and her eyes sparkling with a fierce fire matching the horrid pink jump suit. It was clear that her intent had been to declare herself busy and then be on her way of destruction again, but since this was Sawara-san, manager and main supporter of the Love Me-section, Kotonami Kanae couldn't very well refuse. Forcing her face to be less hostile, she politely bowed and said:

"Of course, Sawara-san."

Inside his office with his door shut properly, Sawara-san sat down opposite Kotonami-san, his desk separating them. Leaning forward supported by his elbows Sawara-san looked at the now rather dejected woman, her rage laid aside for more true emotions.

"Kotonami-san... am I correct if I say you are searching for Kyoko-san?"

Kotonami Kanae made a sour face and averted his gaze.

"That idiot. She's been keeping this from me and I want to know why!"

Sawara-san knew his protegees well by now. He knew of the awkward yet special friendship the two first Love Me-members shared, but he also knew that Kyoko-san had made a lot of friends during her different assignments while Kotonami-san still had to make relations beyond professional relations. Simply put: Kyoko-san had begun to open her heart and regain her missing emotions, while Kotonami-san still kept her inner self protected. And without either girl knowing it, it was that very fact that had forced this situation to occur.

"Kyoko-san was told to keep this a secret from everyone, Kotonami-san, not just from you. After all, she'll be the first one graduating from the Love Me-section and Takarada-san wants to be the one to direct all of it."

Kotonami-san "hmmf"-ed but remained quiet. Sawara-san could see her hidden emotions as clear as the rain outside and felt with her. If Kyoko-san passed Takarada-san's test this afternoon she would graduate from the Love Me-section through a formal ceremony planned for the morrow and thus leaving Kotonami-san and Chiori-san being the only Love Me-members... and there wasn't much love between the two of them. There was more than that to Kotonami-san's feelings, Sawara-san could tell, but as far as he knew there were only one person able to make the raven-haired beauty open up...

"I don't want to part from her."

Sawara-san blinked, thinking he must have imagined the mumbled words. But Kotonami-san met his gaze, her hidden sadness shining through despite her usual self-confident posture.

"Kotonami-san?"

"I said I should be graduating too! I have gained as much experience as that idiot if not twice over, so I should be allowed to graduate too!"

Sawara-san sighed and leaned back into his chair, one hand tiredly rubbing his forehead.

"I'm not the one deciding these things, Kotonami-san, as you well know. But I could always talk to Takarada-san about it. If I do, would you please... calm down about the issue?"

Kotonami-san sat quiet for a while, clearly trying to control her emotions, before she finally nodded sharply. Deciding this was as much of a break-trough he'll have during this round, Sawara-san started to shuffle some papers about as a discreet signal for Kotonami-san to leave. She took the subtle hint and rose, politely bowing good-bye before heading to the door. But halfway through it she stopped and turned, an almost haunted look in her eyes.

"But you'll miss her too, won't you, Sawara-san?"

And once again the raven-haired beauty forced Sawara-san's heart to feel with hers and he had no choice but to slowly nod, a sad half-smile on his lips. Kotonami-san nodded too and left, leaving Sawara-san behind with a pile of unsorted thoughts and feelings.

**The End.**


End file.
